


记一次普通的停水停电

by Bittersugar



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 维吉尔躺回自己的位置，有些嫌弃地避过但丁弄脏的部分。他的阴茎和小腹上上沾着精液和体液，而但丁的里面也是一塌糊涂。天气不算热，可两个人都是热汗淋漓，只想能痛痛快快地冲一个——声音戛然而止，今晚停水停电。





	记一次普通的停水停电

**Author's Note:**

> 算是《记一次普通的家庭聚会》的背景下  
> 中年危机的老父亲维哥和患得患失故作洒脱但  
> 你看之前有读者评论说停水停电就是该干我就让他俩干了起来，所以说......（疯狂暗示）

这次真的不怪但丁。

 

自打维吉尔回来以后，事务所迎来了前所未有的好生意。倒不是说维吉尔也成为了恶魔猎人且业务能力一流，而是因为他的存在让但丁也不敢再过猫一天狗一天的生活了。

 

他原本以为是抓了个免费劳动力——就像把Devil May Cry的牌子送给尼禄让他开分店自己收加盟费一样——但实际上但丁反而需要在订草莓圣代的时候多订一个巧克力圣代。更大的开销，更不自在的生活。他确实脸皮其厚为人洒脱，但维吉尔哪怕不开口，光是个眼神就能把他治得服服帖帖。

 

所以说，这次真的不怪但丁。

 

早上走之前维吉尔确实提醒了他去交水电费，可等但丁做完委托回来，人家都下班了。半魔倒不会感觉疲惫，只是心中有些气不过维吉尔心安理得地家里蹲。

 

一条街上，除了他的事务所，都灯火通明。

 

以往他一个人，手里有闲钱会去酒吧喝一杯，没有钱也有人愿意为他付账。但丁时常独自推开门走进一片漆黑的房子，懒得动的就在沙发上窝一夜。

 

但现在不同了，停电了，他看不出房子里是否有维吉尔的身影。

 

他哥哥一如既往地搞出了一堆烂摊子，说来就来却没有说走就走。他们在魔界兜兜转转，直到但丁宣布自己再也忍受不了没有披萨冰淇淋和热水澡的日子。维吉尔找到了回人界的方法时但丁忐忑不已，生怕他们又得打上一架，生怕他又没能抓住哥哥的手。但维吉尔一反常态地走在前面，回头一脸催促地看着他。

 

但丁愣了一下，随即屁颠屁颠地跟上——有些话问出来就没意思了。

 

不过也正因如此，看似潇洒的恶魔猎人过上了一种没什么安全感的生活。维吉尔很少出门，但丁却为了养家要出去工作。

 

他从来不去想如果有一天回家了维吉尔不在该怎么办。

 

抢夺项链那次，但丁回来后想过无数次假如维吉尔跟他一起回家会是什么样儿。那时候他还年轻，说话还没学会真假掺半再开开玩笑，言行举止大多是些少年心性的意气用事和拼死逞强。现在他们都是中年人了，维吉尔也回来了，可但丁发现自己还是没能掌握和哥哥相处的正确方法。

 

半魔勾起嘴角自嘲，故作轻松地推开事务所的大门，招呼道：“维吉尔，我回来了。”

 

迎接他的是一排泛着蓝紫光的幻影剑。

 

“嘿！！”但丁躲过，与其说是生气倒不如说是庆幸，只是装模做样地抗议道：“你能体谅一下辛苦工作的人吗，老哥？”

 

“我只交代你做一件事，”维吉尔的声音带着残忍的杀气，“你都办不成。”

 

“如果你能挪动一下你尊贵的屁股，”但丁挂好大衣，“今晚就不会停水停电。”

 

这倒是实话。

 

维吉尔不是不讲理的人，但确实是个爱面子的人。所以他冷哼一声，意思意思地又钉了一排幻影剑，在一片黑暗之中转身上楼。

 

“今天一切正常吗？”

 

但丁又屁颠屁颠地跟上，蕾蒂说他已经从一只傲娇的猫咪变成了摇尾巴的大狗。崔西摇摇头，伸长胳膊拉着披萨上的丝，说但丁只在维吉尔面前才会那样。尼禄越听越觉得这话不太对劲，他知道维吉尔是他爸、但丁是他叔跟他想要接受什么相亲相爱的一家人是两回事。实际上，尼禄基本没啥要求，别打架就行了。

 

“那个叫帕蒂的女孩打来过电话。”

 

年长的半魔走进卧室，脱掉衣服开始换上T恤短裤——他当然不是关心但丁那个白痴想着再不济就出去找找他。

 

被称作 _ _那个白痴__ 的但丁跟在维吉尔身后摸进房间，他从老哥的声音里听出来三分无奈。帕蒂是他们这个圈子里最正常最普通的小丫头，却让谁都招架不住。

 

“因为我没去她的生日聚会？”

 

“嗯哼。”维吉尔把蓝色的短袖拉下头顶，有些话不打算说出口。

 

__我太高兴你可以回到但丁身边，这样但丁就不会那么寂寞了！虽然尼禄蕾蒂和崔西他们有时候也会去，可我想但丁还是非常思念你这个哥哥！_ _

__

“你竟然没有一刀斩了我的电话，”但丁喃喃自语，“该不会是正好欠费了吧。”

 

维吉尔当时确实思忖着该如何挂掉女孩的电话，但绝不是一刀两断这种简单粗暴的方式。这种感觉......很新奇，有点儿陌生。他记得小时候伊娃逗他，问维吉尔还想不想要个妹妹。当时但丁从庭院里跑进来，软软的银发上沾着枯黄的叶子，红红的脸颊蹭了泥土。他把手里的蚯蚓给伊娃看，伊娃摇头笑了，转身去取湿毛巾给他擦脸。但丁见妈妈不感兴趣，便想把自己的宝贝给哥哥。维吉尔盯着他湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，脆生生地答了句他不要。但丁脸一皱就哭了起来，不听维吉尔解释这是在回答伊娃。

 

再后来他有了儿子，尼禄小时候应该也是软软的，像但丁那时一样可爱。但儿子大了就叛逆了，素质魔人也就算了，揍但丁的那拳看得维吉尔有点儿心悸，暗自想着还好挨打的不是他自己。但后来发现，还不如让他像但丁一样躺下装死。

 

他今天一边听着小姑娘在他耳边说些琐碎的小事，一边琢磨着尼禄要是个丫头该是什么样。维吉尔心头一软，尼禄要是个扎小辫的小姑娘，自己可能狠不下心去表演拿手好戏。

 

****都怪但丁。** **

****

如果是他们俩有哪里是如出一辙，那就一定是莫名其妙的发散性思维。维吉尔躺在床上，小心眼地卷走大半被子，背对着弟弟侧躺下。

 

****都怪但丁。** **

****

莫名背锅的恶魔猎人赤脚踩在地上挠头，搞不动维吉尔这又是闹哪样。他没穿T恤，右手摸在自己缩水的腹肌上。他有点儿怀念自己年轻时宣扬一般袒露在外的紧实腹部，但其实那横在胸前的枪套有点儿摩擦乳头。

 

但他不太怀念那时候的生活，他甚至愿意用以前的一切去换现在留在这儿的维吉尔。

 

半魔笑了一下，故意把自己扔在床上。一个成年男人的体重让另一个成年男人不受控制地被颠了起来，床发出了不堪重负的危险呻吟。

 

维吉尔没动，但周身的杀气只要是个活物就能察觉到。

 

可但丁选择忽视它，恶魔猎人大声叹喟着，利落地钻进被子里。最开始他们确实是睡两个房间的，后来但丁说那是给尼禄准备的客房，而尼禄永远是维吉尔的软肋。不过其实但丁也是，有那么几个晚上维吉尔醒来，发现但丁扒在他身上。维吉尔将人推开，但丁则顺势攥住他的衣角。

 

可今晚不是。

 

今晚的但丁侧身搂住他，放肆地把头从后面埋进维吉尔的肩窝里。那只手也没闲着，滑进上衣，又钻进短裤。

 

“你想做？”维吉尔问他，七分报复三分杀意。

 

“你不想吗？”但丁磨蹭着他，“今天停水停电很无聊啊。”

 

维吉尔翻过身，眼睛里带着嘲讽：“你排遣无聊的方式让我震惊，但丁。”

 

但丁翻了个白眼，懒得再看他老哥在这儿装什么假正经。他伸手到维吉尔后颈，勾着人的脖子凑上去接吻。

 

本就不是什么正魔君子的维吉尔大方坦然地接受，翻身到但丁上方，夺回主动权。他老哥从小就想跟他争胜负，但丁已经习惯了，只是任由男人把他更深地压进枕头里索吻。

 

他嘴上不停，手上也没有停。

 

维吉尔记不清那时候的但丁究竟是十八岁还是二十岁了，只记得阎魔刀捅穿年轻紧致的皮肤，血液顺着肌肉的沟壑淌下。他按着但丁紧实的腹肌，用肉刃把自己的血亲钉在原地。他们那时候总是把一切都弄得血淋淋的，性只是掠夺的助兴品，爱则被扭曲压抑着，没有说出口或是表现出来的机会。

 

他一边想着，一边捏着但丁有些软趴趴的肚子。不由得有些后悔，怎么年轻时没有多珍惜一下。但这后悔只有一丝，而且他也绝对不会告诉但丁。

 

单薄的底裤藏不住半魔鼓鼓囊囊的一团，维吉尔一扒下布料，那活儿就像它的主人一样精神百倍地弹了出来。他从来都不是个体贴的情人，但好在但丁从不在意。维吉尔草草地撸动几下阴茎，起身就要去床头柜拿润滑和套子。

 

但丁抬起腿勾住他，脚跟用力抵在腰后把维吉尔困在原地。他哥哥微皱着眉，一脸苦相地看着他。偏偏维吉尔身上还穿着但丁从二手市场淘回来的旧衣服——这不怨他，维吉尔平时都不出门，但丁可没必要花八千美金给他买件大衣——看上去怎么也凶不起来。所以但丁勾起嘴角笑出声：“直接进来，我又不会给你生个女儿。”

 

女儿这个话题像是激到了维吉尔哪根神经，让男人的神色变得复杂起来。

 

但丁不明所以，蓦地屁股被捅进两跟手指。他哼了一声，松开勾在一起的脚腕向两侧张开双腿。在性事上，维吉尔选择用不知羞耻来形容自己的弟弟。

 

尽管已经做过很多次了，半魔体制让但丁一如二十岁时紧致。内壁包裹着维吉尔微凉的手指，和但丁本人一样热情。维吉尔用另一只手去揉但丁的胸，并没有去顾虑弟弟的前面。

 

但丁的胸脯厚实但柔软，维吉尔揉了几下，颜色较浅的乳头就立了起来。但丁自己撸动着阴茎，呻吟得说不定隔壁都能听到。维吉尔面色不善，有种被对方当成了消遣的错觉。于是他又加了根手指，低头咬上弟弟被冷落的那边乳头。他已经不会像以前那么混蛋了，把刀鞘或是手枪捅进去、变成魔人形态什么的是年轻人才会做的事。

 

“嘶——”

 

年轻些的半魔一下子抱住年长者的头，说不好是想把他拉开还是想让他咬得更深。维吉尔手下展开攻势，精准地擦过前列腺。但丁弹起身子，大声呻吟起来。

 

“别弄了，快进来！”

 

他拿脚跟蹭着维吉尔短裤下的阴茎，意图再明显不过地催促着。但丁舔着嘴唇，脚趾不老实地夹着短裤的松紧带。维吉尔的呼吸急促起来，想知道究竟发生了什么让他弟弟变成现在这个样子。

 

所以他没说话，只是褪下裤子扶住但丁的腰，把阴茎捅进男人的后穴。

 

两个人都长叹了一口气，像是终于结束了对彼此的折磨。但丁是对的，维吉尔深吸一口气，感受着被温热紧致的甬道包裹的快感。他又不能给自己生个女儿——维吉尔发现自己今天是过不去这个坎儿了——买套的钱还不如去交水电费。

 

幼稚鬼但丁企图用脚趾去夹维吉尔：“你行不行啊，老哥？”

 

维吉尔冷笑一声，突然几乎全部抽出又猛地捅了进去。但丁低吟了一下，比起爽更像是疼的。但维吉尔没给他抱怨的机会，开始大开大合地操干起来。

 

但丁重新勾住他的腰，让自己的老哥埋得更深。维吉尔毫不客气，阴茎的九浅一深地擦过前列腺，让但丁的喘息越来越粗重。他用脚跟压着维吉尔，把两个人之间的距离缩短到近乎没有。维吉尔明了他的意思，俯下身去任由但丁搂住他的脖子，一使力但丁就坐进了他怀里。阴茎到达了一个前所未有的深度，叫但丁扬起脖子浅浅呻吟起来。

 

掠夺是每个恶魔的天性。

 

维吉尔这样想着，上去咬住了他弟弟的喉结。但丁甩头挣开他，自己扶着维吉尔的肩膀动了起来。起落之间，肉体发出啪啪的撞击声。肠液和前液混在一起，响起了咕啾的水声。

 

屋里很黑，静得两个人发出的声音似乎被无限放大了一样。

 

但丁忽而笑起来，搂住他的脖子，卖力地自己动了起来。维吉尔觉得很热，汗水让两个人黏在一起。但丁抱得很紧，像是这是什么离别前的做爱，一炮之后永不相见。

 

维吉尔讨厌这种想法。

 

他扶住但丁的腰，配合着他的节奏加深了抽插的深度。但丁的胸在他眼前起伏，维吉尔凑上前去吮出红痕，在锁骨出留下齿痕。他咬穿了皮肤，血如同细细的红线滑过但丁不再年轻的身体，却让维吉尔觉得这比二十岁的时候更带劲了。

 

半魔被顶得有些受不住，讨好似的舔着维吉尔的脖子。于是维吉尔大发慈悲地放松了力道，只朝着关键部位进发。但丁每次都被刺激得哆嗦，阴茎一跳一跳的。维吉尔约摸又顶了十几次，但丁屏住呼吸被他操射了。

 

这下，恶魔猎人像是没了骨头一样软在他怀里。

 

做哥哥的那个像是卸货一样把他推倒在床上，翻过身去压住他的后颈。但丁哼唧了一下，像那天挨了尼禄一拳时那样躺在那儿装死。

 

“你这个控制狂。”

 

他懒洋洋地评论，任由维吉尔提起他的腰，把肉刃重新捅进去。维吉尔进入得很缓，故意没找准角度，惹得但丁发出长串的、不舒服的呻吟。

 

然后维吉尔贴上来，咬住他的后颈，开始真正的掠夺。

 

半魔身上热度惊人，似乎要把但丁灼伤。维吉尔做事总是专注而认真，他开始新一轮节奏更为激烈的抽插，像是在坐实但丁口中的控制狂一名。但丁被他顶得连连向前，可颈子还被人压在枕头里。泪水涌了上来，聚集在眼底。

 

但丁的屁股越翘越高，维吉尔忍不住伸手揉了上去。穴口含着他的阴茎，随着他的动作被微微拉开了些。维吉尔沉吟片刻，手指紧贴着阴茎伸了进去。

 

“啊！”

 

一声闷在枕头里的惊叫传了出来，但丁罕见地有些紧张。他挣扎起来，维吉尔便手下用力将他压得更深。做哥哥的那个勾起嘴角，坏心眼地将手指挨着阴茎滑了半圈。但丁下意识地夹紧屁股抵抗异物，却又感觉过度使用的穴口一阵疼痛酸涩。

 

维吉尔被夹得呼吸一紧，拔出手指来抽了但丁的屁股一下。但丁变本加厉，更加夹紧哥哥的老二。

 

几乎没说过脏话的维吉尔在心里暗骂一句，收回手开始专心致志地冲刺起来。相同的血脉让体内的恶魔之力也跟着喷张满盈，他低吼一声，系数射进了但丁屁股里。

 

静谧的空间里想起两个人的喘息，但丁偷偷用手打在了床单上。

 

维吉尔躺回自己的位置，有些嫌弃地避过但丁弄脏的部分。他的阴茎和小腹上上沾着精液和体液，而但丁的里面也是一塌糊涂。天气不算热，可两个人都是热汗淋漓，只想能痛痛快快地冲一个——

 

声音戛然而止，今晚停水停电。

 

 

——END——


End file.
